Protect Me
by aboniann
Summary: In a mission embarked upon a laboratory, Syaoran Li stumbles upon a young female who was trapped and used on as experiments. However, as time passes, the person who used her is back, and is chasing after her...
1. Unexpected

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS or any of its characters.

**Summary: **In a mission embarked upon a laboratory, Syaoran Li stumbles upon a young female who was trapped and used on as experiments. However, as time passes, the person who used her is back, and is chasing after her...

**Any warnings: **Many females out there may think that they are subjects and animals for men. Trust me, that's what I'm here to change.

**Author's Notes: **This is a story that I have been typing 3 times now. First it was on my laptop but it shutdown on me and I didn't save, the second was on my Word Document and _someone _deleted it. Don't worry, I'm going CSI on their arses. -.-

I appreciate it if you review because I typed this (with some of my bad memory) 3 times for you guys.

-

* * *

**-**

**Protect Me**

_Chapter 1:_

_-_

_Unexpected_

-

-

"_Agent 07736 Field Agent Xiao Lang Li. Age 25. Mission accredited. Confirm."_

"Confirmed."

"_Agent 05836 Computer Hacking Extortionist Eriol Hiiragizawa. Age 25. Mission accredited. Confirm."_

"Confirmed."

"_Agent 09087 Technician Tomoyo Daidouji. Age 24. Mission accredited. Confirm."_

"Confirmed."

"_Agent 03241 Field Agent Mei Lin Li. Age 24. Mission accredited. Confirm."_

"Confirmed."

"_Voice recognition activated. Initiating holographic sequence."_

A hologram of the Elite Commander was activated, his face stern, his hazel eyes piquant. His whole holographic body was blue and stiff with his arms crossed over his chest. The program began, a deep voice echoing across the room.

"Welcome, special elite agents. As of 26:07 hours ago from today, a heavily guarded man has disappeared in act of a scene of a crime." A middle-aged, plump man with blond straight hair shot up in the screen along with his information zoomed in. "We have speculated that this man, Owensi Tsujiai, is responsible for the murder of secret field agent 09078." A corpse appeared on the screen with blood etched and pooled around his body. His organs were thrown about the room, splattered and damaged.

"As of this moment, you are each accredited a specific mission. You are to complete the task handed to you and are allowed to help each of your team mates." A holographic screen appeared in front of each agent as they read what they were assigned to do.

"Each of your tasks is simply connected to your true objective: Owensi Tsujiai. You are to seek knowledge and information about him at all costs. A file is already being sent your offices as I speak." He raised his chin up high, eyes blazing. "Please note that Tsujiai is an opposable threat to our agency, and he must be terminated in all means necessary. Your life is at risk here, agents." The holograph whirred and fizzled as the image began breaking up. "Be-_zzzt-_careful." And he disappeared.

Mei Lin crossed her arms against her ample chest as she rolled her eyes indignantly. "Well that was rude."

Another whirring was heard as the hologram shot up once more. "Oh, by the way, Mei Lin. Happy birthday." And he disappeared once more.

"_Holographic sequence terminated."_

Her ruby eyes widened, a grin placed on her lips. She clasped her hands together in glee. "So he did remember!"

All of her team mates rolled her eyes on her. _Charmed._

-

-

"So Tomoyo, what assignment did you get? Anything of good use?" Eriol asked after putting back his glasses on. They were scratched up and covered his navy blue eyes, but all it did was be appealed by the female population everywhere. He always had a Cheshire grin on his lips to lighten the tense atmosphere wherever he goes. Eriol Hiiragizawa, a man of intelligence and mystery, was a huge asset to the team and the agency.

Tomoyo Daidouji, however, was no different. She was new to the team but was promoted earlier than the other students in training. Ever since this man came into her life, he has been constantly bugging her; teasing, taunting, hurting. True, she was an inferior since he did most of the hard laboring, but that didn't mean that she wasn't of use to the team.

Whenever Hiiragizawa "hogged" the station, she would make new suits and disguises for their next mission. She knew how to restore and gain information from a blown up computer blind-folded and was equally significant as Eriol was to the team. They were both aiming for the top, stroke for stroke, just to beat each other at their own game and to shove it up their faces in aggravation.

And he was aggravating her right now.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed _Hiiragizawa_, but he said that all of our jobs are connected to his case, so technically, each job IS of use." Her calumny stated. She emphasized his last name. Who was he to address her by her first name?

Eriol's grin grew wider. One thing that he liked about her was the fact that she can be feisty and a perfectionist. Of course he would never admit that; his manliness wouldn't let him. Before he got a chance to retaliate, his best friend Li cut him off.

"Hiiragizawa, what task were you given?" Syaoran asked. He definitely didn't want another one the two's quarrels now. It was obvious that the two liked each other, but they were both too stubborn to admit it. _A cocky bastard and a crazy perfectionist go quite well together, right? _It was hard to believe that after Eriol had flirted with so many girls, he would stop when he found this one. They were both goggled by the opposite sex department, but they each both had their minds set out on each other.

He, himself, was goggled. His amber eyes with flicks of gold were intense and striking. His messy chocolate-colored hair was always left untamed and uncontrolled. His body was built, his voice was deep, and he was a god. Silent and dark was his description; pissed off and moody when he was with his best friend.

"Well, of course, I have the honors of being Tsujiai's spy. Set up video cameras, take photos, you know. All that jazz. _Any who," _he averted his attention to a cross-legged Tomoyo who was discussing her assignment to Mei Lin. "Tomoyo, you haven't told me what your assignment is for the job yet." He quirked an eyebrow at her. "Don't tell me that it has to do with those ridiculous _clothes _again?"

Mei Lin glared at Eriol. He had just hit a soft spot on Tomoyo. She was very sensitive when it came to her designs on clothing as of Daidouji's first major was fashion designing and they both knew it.

"You know what? Fuck you, Eriol. At least she doesn't dress like an old man you fucking bastard." Mei Lin cursed at him. "If it weren't for her, then you would probably be dressing up like an old hag!"

Eriol, however, was unfazed by his friend's actions at all. His smile just grew bigger that it began to freak her out. "Well then, I guess I should thank her." He grabbed hold of one of Tomoyo's braids and began to play with it. "Tomoyo, I thank you. If it weren't for you, then I would end up looking like your mother!"

"Eriol, you son of a bitc-"She lunged herself at him, placing her hands tightly around his neck attempting to choke him.

"Mei Lin!" Syaoran bellowed, stopping her just in time before she got to land her fist in his face, hoping to wipe that smile off his face. "Mei Lin!"

-

-

Syaoran slammed the door to his Viper GTS-R green and black hover. He locked it and peered above his car. A band-aid was clearly shown above his eyebrow, covering a large graze by Mei Lin. _That stupid twerp. _

In front of him was an old mansion with a fountain right in the middle of a circular drive-way. The fountain had cupid's body with water supposed to be running out of its mouth. Instead, this cupid was headless, filthy, and had dark, yellow water spurting down its neck. The grass had weeds and was the color autumn brown, and the cherry blossom trees were droopy and dead. Syaoran scrunched up his nose at the sight of the tree. _It must've been beautiful. _He mourned.

He stepped up to the front porch and towards the door. He knocked on it but got nothing in response. _No shit. This place has been abandoned for five years. _He took his gun out of his holster and turned the door knob, but found it locked. He furrowed his eye brows in frustration. Having enough of it, he kicked the door down as it fell to the floor and caused a loud 'THUD' to be echoed from room to room.

His amber eyes darted to his environment. Cautiously, he took a step forward with his gun in his hand and in front of him, cocked. "Anyone in here?" He got nothing but his own echoes. He took out a video camera and began recording, deciding to do what he was told to do. He recorded every single detail in every single room and checked for any life form or response to his actions.

The sky was beginning to darken, making it harder for Syaoran to make things out in the camera. He closed it shut and made his way to the door until he felt something. Syaoran furrowed his brows together, looking around. "Hello?!" He stepped away from the door and turned on the flashlight that was attached to his gun. "Anyone in here?!" He stepped towards the kitchen and looked around.

There it was again. Whatever it was, it was certainly somewhere around here.

He stopped. What exactly was he looking for? Syaoran growled, frustrated. Running his hands through his hair in rage and stomping his foot on the ground. HARD.

So hard…

"Mother Fuuuuuuuuuuuccccckkkkkkk!"

…that he fell through a hole about 10 feet under. Apparently he didn't notice the hollow planks until he landed on his ass. It was dark, and his flashlight didn't work anymore due to the hard fall. He cursed, rubbing his ass in pain and got up to dust himself off.

His eyes scrutinized around the dark room, adjusting his eye sight to his surroundings. Seeing that it was no use, he gave up and he took out a communicator with a lense with a built-in computer and night-vision. The lense were green and had a mini flashlight that was above his ear piece.

He snapped it onto his ear and began his search. What amazed him was that the room surprisingly had many similarities to a lab. He was being discreet. This room IS a lab. There was an old metal autopsy table with dried blood smeared in the ends. Slowly taking a swab, he took a sample of the blood to get DNA matches of Tsujiai's history.

Surrounding the table were cages occupied with bones of dead animals. Some has seemed to die by harsh blows to the body and head, while some just seemed to lie down and die at that very moment. Syaoran shuddered. _This guy is one sick, twisted bastard. _

He reached a large mahogany closet with a lock on the knob. _Something is definitely in there. _

He took out his gun and shot the lock, unlocking it. Syaoran paused. Nothing. Discreetly, he opened the door; peering inside. He saw something in the dark; a female's body. She was bundled up in a corner, arms around the legs and eyes closed shut with sobs escaping her mouth. Dried blood was smeared across her cheek and her clothes were ripped and shredded away as if she were violated. He froze, images flashing through his head on what they could've done to her.

_Holy shit. _

Syaoran stared at her, uncertain of what to do. Unconsciously, his arms were suddenly outstretched and seemed to be trying to coax with her. The next thing this person did left him dumbstruck:

Her eyes opened, and shining emerald met striking amber.

-

* * *

- 

**Notes: -Yawn- **You hear that? Exactly! That means I'm tired! Man, my memory is totally low. Anywho, please review!

Also, **Teach me to be the Perfect Wife CHAPTER 4 **has _accidentally _been deleted. Apparently, whoever this crook is has no idea who they're dealing with.

-

**Next Chapter: **The title of the next chapter is:

**Protect Me**

_Chapter 2_

_-_

_Haunting_


	2. Haunting

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS or any of its characters.

**Summary: **In a mission embarked upon a laboratory, Syaoran Li stumbles upon a young female who was trapped and used on as experiments. However, as time passes, the person who used her is back, and is chasing after her...

**Any warnings: **Many females out there may think that they are subjects and animals for men. Trust me, that's what I'm here to change.

**Author's Notes: **I am so sorry for my late updates. I haven't been motivated because my readers haven't been leaving those inspiring reviews that I have come to enjoy and grow from. No, I am not blaming you. :D

I've also found that my wits have grown weary and that I've been in physical pain frequently. Please, as a reminder, my stories are driven by reviews and emotions. If I don't have neither, then I will stay limp.

* * *

**Protect Me**

_Chapter 2:_

_Haunting_

_"Syaoran." _

Entangled chestnut locks pressed firmly against its resting area, his body rigid. His callous face expressed unbearable pain, intensifying with each calling.

_"Syaoran." _

His breathing grew ragged, his muscles tense as he clenched onto the sheets of the mattress to keep him from falling to the cold earth. But to him, falling would be slipping into eternal darkness. Gasping for breath, his eyes which laid shut began to scream; begging for a flicker of life.

_"Syaoran, help me!"_

The soothing voice was louder this time. This time, the pleads were filled with choked sobbing, and he suddenly jolted awake, grabbing the weapon that was held from the holster tied to the bed's post and aimed toward the direction of the window. Lightning flashed, his eyes embracing them to show amber. Rain was pouring and the wind whistled harshly against his curtains, his room suddenly having an eerie glow.

_"Syaoran…"_

The pleads softened, and suddenly, he can feel his heart beat rapidly. He began choking for air, a sudden force throwing his body back to the bedding. His hand dropped the gun that he desperately grasped for protection and his eyes slowed to a halt along with his heart. His outreached hand trembled towards the direction of the door, and before he could scream, his vision grew dark from an unknown figure, grabbing his neck and making him beg for more air.

His screams were unheard for a rotting hand drew out to cover his mouth. Opening his eyes to face his fears, he met face to face with a rotting corpse with dark, dreary locks covering her face. Despite the fact that he could only see her silhouette, he swore he saw amber eyes glaring back at him.

Despite all the strength that Syaoran mustered, his eye lids grew heavy and he can no longer see anything but pure darkness-the sign of evil.

He gathered as much strength as he could to come back to the signs of vitality, but the haunting voice soothed him into accepting the darkness, slipping him a drug that dosed him with hope.

_"Please…Stay…"_

By the time amber faced reality, the thunder stopped clapping, replaced by birds chirping merrily that the sun was out and basking by its sunlight. Syaoran's eyes widened at realization of last night's events and looked down to make sure that what had happened wasn't a dream.

He swallowed, his right hand coming up to caress his neck that seemed to be so vulnerable last night. He sighed, getting up and dressing in dark slacks and a matching dark shirt, his leather jacket warming his abdomen. Without a glance, he grabbed a knife and stared at its emblem intensely before placing it in a holster and went downstairs. He slammed the door shut, his eyes squeezing to forget about last night's cabalistic events.

Beside the bed, on the cold hardwood floors, laid a gun of suppressible powers.

o0o0o

When Syaoran reached the last step of the stairs, his eyes twitched towards the direction of the kitchen. He smelled smoke, and whenever there was smoke, there was Mei Lin and Hiiragizawa. He stomped towards the designated area, the loud bawling shushed to hushed whispers. Ruby red and navy blue eyes nervously glanced to the seething dark-broad figure and immediately tensed when they saw that he was bearing his fangs.

He dangerously whipped his head towards the direction of the smoke and glared at the two when he found that the toaster was burnt to the crisp alongside with the loaf of bread. "Idiots," he muttered darkly, clearly not in the mood of the two incoherent buffoons. He opened the fridge and took out a frozen mint-chocolate Poptart, still throwing colorful verbal abuses about the two scrooges. He suddenly froze.

_If these two are here, where's the other one?_

His question was answered when he heard a throat clearing itself to grab their attention. He momentarily glanced at the smiling amethyst-eyed genius and saw her eyes harden down on him. He sighed, giving her his undivided attention.

"As you may have noticed, we have a guest who has been staying with us for the past few days," Tomoyo chirped, clasping her hands to dream about whatever the hell her cuckoo mind came up with. "And although she has not have spoke a word to us since her arrival, I would like for all of you," this time, her eyes adverted to the drooling four-eyed freak who chomped happily on his own Poptart, "to be polite and careful around her. If you have any ounce of dignity left in your soul-less (to Syaoran), brain-less (to Eriol), reckless (to Syaoran and Mei Lin) life forms, then please, show it."

She sighed in relief after letting that out and unclasped her hands, stepping aside so the figure standing behind her wouldn't remain a shadow for long. The figure stepped into the light, her eyes set downcast but her petite form remained revealed for all to see. Eriol dropped his half-eaten Poptart, his mouth still open with crumbs falling from his mouth. Mei Lin squealed from Tomoyo's successful efforts of the unknown figure to her most promising creation.

As for Syaoran, his breath hitched as have stopped chomping down on his Poptart moments ago from the sight of the girl he has saved. The dried blood that was stained on her was washed away and her scars were covered by a dark turtleneck that accentuated all her curves. Almost a half of her legs were covered by a white skirt with her feet being covered by a pair of boots. Her soft, silky brown hair was left down, some covering her face to portray her being of discreet.

Sensing his gaze, the girl's eyes slowly opened so shining emerald can meet striking amber.

_Just like how we first met. _Syaoran recalled.

But this time, it was different for him because the frightened, intriguing young girl who was left in rags transformed into a beautiful dark angel in front of him and his comrades. Deep down inside, Syaoran had a desire that burned to be the first to see her in her appearance. Syaoran grew out of his shock when Tomoyo urged her to step into the room ushered with her friends (excluding Eriol, perhaps) and was told to sit and eat. Sakura simply sat down, staring at the plate of food to fill her empty stomach.

Despite the fact that she may have not eaten for days or perhaps weeks, they can tell she wasn't in the mood for eating.

"We don't know her name yet, but I do know that I have a week's worth of clothing made just for her!" Tomoyo squealed along with Mei Lin. Eriol was added to mock them in their girlish actions, receiving a smack from the both of them and then being dragged up the stairs so he can be tortured until he finally understood the female mind. Syaoran simply chuckled from his best friend's antics to escape from the girls' evil clutches and painful call for help, shaking his head and carefully plopped himself to sit across from the discreet figure who was still not moving.

He opened the newspaper and suddenly grew aware of the figure advancing towards the printed letters. He set the paper aside, meeting face to face with the emerald-eyed beauty. His face reddened from the fact that they were very close to one another, but his gaze softened when he saw her staring at the printing as if they were a mystery.

Speaking up, he asked, "You…can't read?" She simply shook her head in response, realizing that her life may be left unfulfilled since she cannot read legible words. Syaoran's amber eyes flickered with concern towards her trembling figure, noticing that the air suddenly became thick and heavy. He carefully placed his large, callous hand on top of her warm, small ones and because of this she whipped her head towards his direction. "I'll teach you," he breathed, wondering whether or not if she was willing to trust him yet.

But it seemed that she did when he saw a small smile on her features and he simply smiled back, dumbfounded. After a moment or two, he noticed her uneasiness in the clothes that she wore. "Don't worry. They suit you just fine." She looked up to meet his eyes, and he was struck by her innocent gaze that was enough to give his trust to her.

Suddenly realizing his whereabouts and the consequences that may ensue, Syaoran shot up from his seat that seemingly startled the mystical creature. Not giving a glance, he turned towards the direction of the exit. "I have to go somewhere," he forced, pushing his chair in as if he was a student told by a teacher to do so. To the unknown figure, the man before her seemed disciplined, determined, yet gentle. Her hand reached out to his limp hand and got up as well, suddenly having a desire to be by his side at all times.

When he finally decided to look back at her, he saw the same determined spark in her eyes similar to his. He smirked at this and took her hand, leading her out the mansion from the cries of help from his annoying sidekick.

o0o0o

The two went sight-seeing and Syaoran finally convinced her to eat some of the food in the restaurants they popped in. At the end of their journey, the two stopped near a desolate area. Seeing her reluctance and vulnerability, Syaoran squeezed the hand he has remained holding and opened the gates so the two may enter. She shuddered at the sudden change of atmosphere, memories flooding through her head but keeping her mouth shut so she would allow the person she trusted some peace.

When Syaoran finally stopped his gait, he looked down to read the inscriptions in the tomb that was hammered down towards the depths of the soil. She saw his jaw tighten and the hand that didn't hold hers' balled into a white fist of fury and rage. Still not letting go of his hand, she stooped down, reaching out her hand to touch the cold stone.

"Don't," he growled. She drew her hand back quickly, startled and jumped back up to her feet. "She doesn't deserve it," he explained.

She didn't show any signs of emotions as she stared back into the dirt that laid someone Syaoran despised. She stooped down once more, this time bringing her hardened friend to crouch down with her. In her surprise, he complied.

The hands that bonded the two was lifted so both of them can trace the last source of a vital human being.

After a few minutes, Syaoran's chestnut locks flowed with the direction of the wind, realizing that it was dark. There were no lights in the quarter of the city they were in, so it became pitch black. The air became humid, filled with haze that blinded their eye sight. But his amber eyes stayed directly on hers' and he never let go of her.

Moments later, the two silently exited the cemetery, neither one of them speaking a word.

Amber eyes gazed down at his footsteps, somewhat embarrassed at how fond he grew of her. She already knew something that none of his friends knew, and this concerned him. He didn't even know her name, but she knew one of his darkest secrets. He shook his head. _The past is the past. _Without looking back to the last source of his childhood and memories, he walked away from the stars' protective gaze.

_When you past away, you will move on to live amongst the stars, protecting over your loved ones._

He shook this away from his thoughts, growling. "I don't need your protection..._mother_..."

o0o0o

"SYAORAN LI!" Syaoran winced back at his two female friends screeching. "How dare you take a day filled with shopping away for your selfish desires!" His amber eyes flickered a piquant onyx, hardening at the sight of the two females that may be endangered.

"It was just _one _day," he muttered darkly, explaining his side. He felt the hold on his hand squeeze to calm him, which strangely did.

"So what?! One day is 24 hours, and 24 hours is approximately 100 minutes!" Mei Lin wailed.

"I think a day is more than 100 minutes, Mei Lin," Eriol piped in from the kitchen counter. He received a glare in return.

"I don't have time for this. I need to examine the files we extracted from Tsujiai's permanent record." He walked away, letting go of the female's hand reluctantly and walking up the steps towards his room. Inside, he glanced wearily at his gun that continued to lay on the floor. He sighed, leaning against the door and sliding to the floor. His chestnut locks covered his face, his hand darkening his vision so nothing can seep into his life. "Somebody...help me..." He whimpered.

It took hours for him to organize the files of Owensi Tsujiai's records, but he got through it. In the end, he slumped forward his bed, not bothering to change his clothes or take off his shoes. His feet hanged in the ends of the bed, his face buried in the green sheets that were smothered earlier by his eradicated screams. His eye lids weighed down on him, forcing him to sleep into a land of terror. This time, however, he welcomed darkness from the familiar voice he has been hearing for most of his meaningless life.

_"Syaoran..."_

He repressed the emotions that were surging inside him. To his surprise, they weren't terror or disgust. It was something that he have never felt until...

_Sensing his gaze, the girl's eyes slowly opened so shining emerald can meet striking amber. _

He tossed his head as images of the day began flooding his mind, his thoughts.

_He carefully placed his large, callous hand on top of her warm, small ones and because of this she whipped her head towards his direction._

He coughed, choking for air from the sudden images that were haunting him.

_The hands that bonded the two was lifted so both of them can trace the last source of a vital human being._

Syaoran suddenly ceased all movement when he felt a hand placed on his chest, soft and gentle. His eyes fought to open.

_"Syaoran...please...stay..."_

It was the same voice, the same caresses that haunted him. Struggling for his vital source, his eyes opened to a figure that lay on his chest, the same figure that had the effect of taking his breath away from just a smile. Her emerald eyes were beginning to close just like his earlier, but unlike him, she struggled for the last few moments of the world that opened opportunities of living and death. It shocked him that she was struggling for life, twitching for anything to pull her back into reality.

He concluded the chance that she somehow sleepwalked towards his bedroom and into his arms, but from the looks of it, she didn't. It appeared she did this out of her own freewill. Swallowing, he slowly inched for the edge of the bed so he can perhaps sleep in the living room. But something caught his throat when he heard something that didn't come from his sleep.

_"Syaoran...please..." _He looked down to see her gasping emerald eyes. _"...stay..."_

He place a free hand on her to run his hand down her honey-brown dreads. Her eyes flickered the last piece of life before slipping into darkness. He unconsciously continued to run his hand through her hair, afraid that if he stopped that she would awaken from her slumber. He tightened his hold on her and looked out the window from his bed, seeing a star that flickered only once but shined the brightest among the others.

He looked back down to the mysterious girl that laid in his arms with the same voice who was haunting him in his dreams. But this time, her pleads gave him a somewhat hope in his meaningless life. He suddenly felt that he had a purpose. He felt that nothing can harm him if he was near her; that he was..._safe_.

He laid his head back to the pillows, cradling her. "I don't need your protection, mother..." His hand slipped from her locks to her angelic face, caressing it. "Not when I have her..."

And with that, he drifted off to a peaceful slumber with the girl that protected him from all dangers of the world.

* * *

**Notes: **Hopefully that was enough to fill your taste buds and more. Tee hee. **Please review this story and my other stories so I may continue my work. **

Thank you!

Until then, I will leave you no hints of the next chapter. :D


	3. Divulgence

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS or any of its characters.

**Summary:** In a mission embarked upon a laboratory, Syaoran Li stumbles upon a young female who was trapped and used on as experiments. However, as time passes, the person who used her is back, and is chasing after her...

**Any warnings:** Many females out there may think that they are subjects and animals for men. Trust me, that's what I'm here to change.

**Author's Notes:** I'm sorry **again **for my late updates. I absolutely had no idea what my next chapter should be based on, and may I remind you that all of my stories are _plotless_. They are _**improvised**_. So thank you so much for your patience, reviews, and furthermore, let's just continue with the story.

**Don't forget to review!**

-

* * *

-

**Protect Me**

_Chapter 3:_

_-_

_Divulgence_

-

-

Syaoran stared blankly at the holograph, his ballpoint pen leaving a dent each time it was tapped relentlessly against the notebook. He greeted his teeth when he saw his own arms being outstretched and a cautious girl approaching him, in disbelief that somebody actually wanted to save her. He unconsciously paused the screen, his amber orbs leering deeply at her emerald iris. He dropped his pen when he saw what was in them:

_Hope. Relief. Content._

He bit his lower lip until it turned white and turned off the holographic sequent, shaking his head. He slumped down, clutching his head desperately for an answer to what has gotten into him and took deep, raspy breaths to relieve him. He was forced out of his stupor when he heard a knock on his door, and his intruder popped her head inside his office. He lifted a brow, gazing wonderously towards his ruby-eyed cousin who was simply grinning down at him, and Syaoran suddenly had the nerve to vomit.

"Yo. We're heading out to the place you got the girl from. We need _you _to tag along," Mei Lin informed him, sticking out her tongue and closing the door behind her before Syaoran had any chance to retort. Syaoran sighed, alone, once again, and slumped back down against his desk. His cheek pressed against the cool, mahogany wood and he sighed in content.

_That woman seems to become more childish each day._

-

-

"I don't see the reason why we have to wear this," Syaoran groaned, fidgeting against his seat for his attire was simply _too _uncomfortable. He was glad he had a muscle T-shirt, but the fact that Daidouji designed the pants to be leather was something he can never understand. Perhaps she was a a fetish freak when it came to leather or tight clothing. He leaned against his seat, knowing his attempts to release himself from his bounds were futile and gripped the steering wheel, simply glaring at the traffic light that blinked a neon red despite the fact that he pressed down on the accelerator. "Damn it, Hiiragizawa. Why is your car so damn slow?" He demanded, honking at the old lady who was walking down the street when the light turned _green _already.

She simply flicked him off and continued to take her sweet ass time.

"It's a classic, all right? If neither of you guys appreciate any of my classy accessories or automobiles, then I guess we're not friends," Eriol huffed, fidgeting against the material as well. Syaoran bore his fangs into a grin.

"You should've told me that _earlier,_" Syaoran chuckled, turning the steering wheel as the car dangerously swerved to a right so it can be parked near the mansion. In front of him, however, were crows cawing from the spurting neck of the cupid, drinking the spoiled, yellow water and cocked its head towards the advancing intruders. It cawed once more before flapping its wings and flew to the roof of the house, its red, beady eyes gazing at them inexplicably. Tomoyo shuddered but continued to record the environment and sighed in relief when they finally reached the door frame. She turned around, recording the garden from afar and frowned at the sight of the wallowing cherry blossom, it's pink blossoms now a dirty brown and covering the earth with its petals.

"Daidouji," she whipped her head to the direction of Mei Lin and saw that Eriol and Syaoran was already inside, only seen by their silhouettes because of the darkness and the eerie sun light that penetrated through the window. She gulped, turning on the flashlight and stepped inside while her friend pulled out her pistol, cocking it to protect she and her friend from harm. However, Mei Lin scoffed when she realized that the _harm _that may come would be from the rodents. Tomoyo squealed when she nearly tripped from the fallen door that was kicked from Syaoran's early entrance, and let out a shaky gasp when she heard Hiiragizawa's _concerned _voice coming from the earpiece.

"I-I'm fine. Just tripped," Tomoyo explained. She growled when she heard sneer and furrowed her brows when she heard Li's terse reply to focus. She dusted herself off and followed Mei Lin who led her towards the kitchen to check if there was a electric generator to turn on the lights in all the rooms. The sun's rays weren't enough, especially when many of the windows were bombarded with wooden planks hammered to the wall with small cracks indicating how the family was discreet.

"I told you not to wear heels," Mei Lin quirked, heading towards the direction of the switch to check if the lights can turn on on its own. She sighed, walking towards the generator near the door that led to the backyard and began messing around with the circuitry. She furrowed her brows when nothing was working, and ushered Tomoyo to help. Tomoyo rolled her eyes, ready to take a step forward but froze when she felt something tug on her sleeve. She shrieked, and Mei Lin, who had put her gun aside on the counter, reached for it and aimed it towards her direction. "What? What happened?!" But she froze when she saw a man with ragged clothes and long, frizzy hair cocking his gun and pressing it against Tomoyo's temple, her amethyst eyes widened with fear.

"M-Mei..." she whimpered, then cried out when the barrel let out a menacing ticking sound, meaning that he had just cocked the gun.

"G-guys," Mei Lin whispered in a sensible voice so she wouldnt rise any suspicion, "we have a problem-"

"Put your hands in the air!" The man hollered, and Mei Lin nodded vigorously, complying so he wouldn't harm his victim. When her arms were sprawled in the air, he let out a grin, showing his crooked, yellow teeth. Or...what was left of them. "Now, put down your gun, and step away from it." Mei Lin froze. Her gun was the only thing that was keeping her sane. She quickly dropped down to her knees when Tomoyo whimpered her name once more which caused the man's finger to inch its way on the trigger, ready to but a bullet in her head. She stared at the man's gun and saw it was a LeMat revolver and stared at the barrel. There was already pyrotechnic composition, and there were plenty of it.

_Which means there may be either one bullet, or no bullets at all!_

Mei Lin bit down her lower lip. She was not a bad shot, but she can't even shoot a target even if her life depended on it! She couldn't just shoot relentlessly when her best friend was in the man's arms, ready to have her brains pulverized by a gun that may or may not have any bullets at all. Mei Lin fell out of her stupor she saw a hand reaching for the man's bulky neck, unaware, and she let out a sigh of relief when Tomoyo was released and Syaoran was behind him, aiming his M9 Beretta 9mm Pistol against the man's unruly hair. The man dropped his gun, lifting his hands up and was suddenly knocked out by Syaoran's sleeper-holder to shut him up.

"You guys all right?" Eriol said, coming in from the back entrance of the kitchen that was near the generator that Mei Lin was focusing on earlier. Mei Lin and Tomoyo let out a breath and nodded, glad that they arrived just in time. Mei Lin picked up her gun and glared at the man, punching him across the face with the magazine to wake him up. He jolted awake but his eyes remained drowsy. His eyes revealed a dazed hazel brown, while the other was a dark red due to the impact of the gun.

"What's your name, you jackass?" Mei Lin growled, seething with anger. She lifted up her fist when she recieved no answer and smirked when she finally heard the name, 'Kaji,' coming out of the man's lips. She inflicted him with a blow in the face anyway and he whimpered at her relentless beating. "Stop," he pleaded, again and again, and Mei Lin paid no heed until Syaoran held her fist, glaring down at her.

"What are you doing here, Kaji?" Syaoran stared down at him, then lifted him up so they can meet eye to eye. The man whimpered when his hazel eyes met piquant amber that looked as if he was ready to kill him with one strike. His eyes spiked onyx when he heard his reponse.

"I came here 'cause this dude told me there was some chick here. Pretty hot. Said I can do whatever I want with her as long as I get something for him," Kaji cried out, and was suddenly lifted up into the air, completely vulnerable.

"What's his name?" Syaoran said, his eyes dilating in bloodlust and fury at how they can just _toy _with _her_. When he recieved no answer, he growled and pulled out his gun, the finger already on the trigger. "Just to let you know, _Kaji, _I'm one hundred percent, trigger-happy, twenty-four seven." And to prove it, he placed the barrel right next to the man's ear and shot down the kitchen door, a burning sensation tingling Kaji's earlobes.

"I don't know!" Kaji yammered, shaking uncontrollably, and everyone grimaced when they felt the familiar stench of urine. "A-all he said was that h-he needed some files! That's all. I was supposed to meet him at the train station l-later!" He was shaken, this time, forcefully for Syaoran thrashed him wildly and shoved him harshly against the fridge. He paused when he heard something ringing coming from the man, and searched his pockets and finally picked up a small cell phone that was hidden in his _drenched _and urine-odored back pocket. When Syaoran held up the phone against his ear, he continued to lift the man up with one hand while holding the phone and listening intently with the other.

"_My, Xiao Lang. I had __**no **__idea that my cherry blossom was so special_," the speaker drawled, letting out a deep rumble, indicating that he was laughing. The speakers crackled, meaning that he was already far away because there was hardly any connection. Syaoran cursed mentally, furrowing his eyebrows deeply. _Cherry blossoms? _Syaoran thought, his eye twitching. _How can a name be like that sound so despicable coming from one's mouth? _Syaoran bitterly thought.

"What files are you looking for, Tsujiai?" He heard the speaker from the other side click his tongue mockingly.

"_Patience, little wolf._" Syaoran let out a snarl at the familiar and _disgusting _nickname, and glared down at the phone, putting it on speaker phone. "_Maybe I should let you know_," the Tsujiai purred, and Syaoran swore he can _hear _him grinning, "_that the man in your arms has some C-4 tucked away in him. Have fun_." The line was dropped, and Syaoran's eyes widened as well as everyone else's.

He opened Kaji's overcoat who simply looked down in shock towards his chest in shock. The C-4 was already ready to detonate, and that means that someone was going to trigger it to happen. Syaoran turned to his team mates. "There's C-4!" Tomoyo and Eriol gasped, knowing the consequences that may ensue.

"We have to get out of here, now!" Mei Lin said, already heading out the door towards the car.

"No! If we let him die, the house with explode and there are important documents here!" Eriol reasoned. Tomoyo glared at him, retorting with, "We don't have a choice! We can't stop a C-4 when it's already defused! Why do you think thousands of soldiers died when they just _stomped _at the damn bomb in a stupid attempt to stop it?!"

"This thing isn't defused yet!" Syaoran barked, tossing the man aside and realizing something: the lab was in the basement. "Get out! We have to get out now!" The man's hazel eyes widened, staring at them wonderously.

"_Matte_! You can't just leave me here!" Kaji pleaded, falling to his knees. Syaoran stared at him, and for a moment, a small child with amber eyes was staring at him, tears falling out of his eyes and his hair tusseled. He gasped when he heard the child whimpering, _"O-onegai," _but Syaoran was pulled by the sleeve nonetheless, turning his head to see Eriol with Tomoyo waiting near the door. "Come on," Eriol ushered, breaking into a sprint. Syaoran turned his head back towards the man who, if the _cherry blossom_ was here, could have been violated. His pupils dilated, and Kaji knew that he was left alone to die. He trembled when Syaoran towered over him.

"You won't feel a thing," Syaoran said, cold-heartedly, and activated his sleeper-holder on him once more. The man gasped, seizing uncontrollably to fight back but he collapsed nonetheless. Syaoran charged towards the door, cold sweat seeping down his veins.

_Cherry blossom..._

When everyone else had already reached the garden, Syaoran's silhouette was seen from the darkened mansion. The mansion's first floor suddenly collapsed, and Syaoran was pushed against the pressure and landed near the fountain, his wrist slammed against the cool marble and he cursed loudly in retaliation. His knees buckled as he struggled to get up, but his legs gave out when the second floor fell with no support, and everyone who was calling out his name sounded like they were vociferated to a deep and endless echo. His shirt was torn into pieces, and his pants were torn as well but not like his shirt. His back had deep, large gashes, and he can just _feel _the blood seeping and flowing down his chest as well.

_Bloody hell. _"G-guys," Syaoran gasped out, and he let his head burrow down to the earth with the cherry blossom petals floating softly above him and coating him until his companions came. He groaned when he was pulled back to his feet, his vision a blur as he collapsed, falling back to the dead petals and falling to a deep slumber.

-

-

_"Syaoran..." _

_"Who's there?" I burrowed my head deeper between my legs, my eye lids fluttering to a close to protect me from the darkness. _

_"Syaoran..." I whimpered, shaking my head._

_"O-onegai..." I pleaded, lifting my head up with tears sliding down my cheeks. Bloodshot amber eyes peered down at me, and I felt cold and pathetic. I stared down at myself, noticing that all my clothes were tattered and too big for me, and my hand was small with tiny, chubby fingers. I buried my head between my legs in an attempt to ridicule the pain, but when I saw my own reflection from the side of me, I gazed wonderously at a luminescent hand and figure hovering over me, her auburn hair flowing lightly. Her emerald eyes met mines, and I held my breath, speechless. She cradled me soundly, a comforting smile on her lips._

_"Syaoran..."_

_"Sakura..."_

-

-

"_Sakura_..." Syaoran whispered. His hollow, amber eyes fluttered open, and Syaoran blinked slowly, his heart beating against his ears. His breathing tube was fogged from his ragged breathing, and despite every shallow breath, it seemed like it just wasn't enough. Syaoran sat up, but failed in his attempt for his body suddenly welcomed white, hot pain. He grunted as he accidentally bit his tongue, gasping for breath until he saw a small hand, illuminated by the full moon. His eyes wandered over the figure, and he froze when he saw emerald eyes gazing sadly back at him. She suddenly closed them, and she caressed her cheek against his hand, a small, comforting smile upon her lips.

_**Your name...is Sakura, isn't it?**_

-

* * *

-

**Notes: **I am finished! I'm sorry if this story seems a bit too..._rushed, _because in a way, it sorta is. Any suggestions and constructive criticism? I will gladly reply back to you when you review or private message me.

**Please review. It inspires me to continue my work. ;)  
**

Thank you! Until next time.


End file.
